The present disclosure relates to a washing arm for spraying wash liquid and a dishwasher with the washing arm.
In general, a dishwasher is an appliance that sprays wash liquid at high pressure to wash food residue from surfaces of dishes.
Specifically, a dishwasher includes a tub forming a wash compartment, and a sump installed at the lower surface of the tub to hold wash liquid.
Through the pumping action of a wash pump installed within the sump, wash liquid flows to washing nozzles/arms. The wash liquid that flows to the washing nozzles/arms is sprayed at high pressure through spray holes formed in the nozzles/arms. The wash liquid that is sprayed at high pressure collides against surfaces of dishes, removing food deposits and other impurities from the dishes onto the floor of the tub.
A dishwasher thus sprays wash liquid from the washing nozzles/arms to remove food deposits from dishes, and rotates the washing arms in clockwise/counterclockwise directions horizontally to more effectively perform washing of the dishes.
However, in a typical dishwasher, even when a washing arm is rotated, there are areas within the tub that wash liquid does not directly contact, so that dishes are not thoroughly washed.